Confusión en San Valentín
by JaviiGomez
Summary: One-Shot. Todos se encuentran en el mall por distintas razones. Pero Kazehaya ve a Sawako con otro! Que hará  para detener esto?


_Confusión en San Valentín_

Era de mañana un día de San Valentín, la ciudad estaba poblada por un ambiente muy romántico, gente de la mano, besándose, comprándose flores, etc.

Por alguna extraña razón, todos se encontraban ahí con distintos propósitos…

-Sadako, gracias por ayudarme con los chocolates-Dijo Kento con las manos tras la cabeza mientras que los dos miraban las grandes filas de chocolates.

-No hay de que... ¿Te parece este?-dijo mostrándole un chocolate en forma de oso.

-Mmm...… No me parece muy bonito, busco algo más… romántico.

-Está bien.

-Sabes Ryu, esto de San Valentín me pone nervioso. Siempre he recibido muchos chocolates, pero nunca el que espero.

-Mmm...…

-¿Le regalo algo a Sawako?-dijo con la mirada perdida.

-Si quieres…-dijo Ryu sin interés alguno.

-¡No es que me guste!-dijo sonrojándose-, e… ella siempre nos da regalos-dijo titubeando, su cara estaba totalmente fucsia-. ¿Cier… cierto?

-No se-dijo buscando alguna tienda de comida

-Pero es que… ella…, no se que hacer, Ryu, dí algo.

-Obento…-Dijo dirigiéndose a una tienda donde vendían Obento.

-¿Ah?

Entraron a la tienda. Ryu estaba fascinado con todo el Obento que había. En cambio Shota, aburrido se dedicó a mirar las tiendas del frente, las cuales eran separadas por dos escaleras mecánicas, una subía y la otra bajaba, cuando…

-¡Sadako!-Gritó una voz a la que Shota se le hacía muy familiar, ¡Era Kento! ¡Y estaban en una tienda de chocolates!

-Chizu, mejor regálale un peluche, mira, este está muy lindo-Dijo Ayane mirando a través de una vitrina.

-¡Si! Entremos-Dijo Chizu emocionada-. ¡Ah! ¡Son muchos peluches! No sé cuál elegir.

-Mira este, es muy lindo-Dijo Ayane mostrándole un adorable perrito de felpa.

-¿Cuánto cuesta?-Miró la etiqueta que colgaba del peluche- ¡Qué! ¡Es mucho, no puedo pagarlo!-Se dirijo a la señorita que atendía el local-. Señorita, ¿Cuáles son los peluches más baratos que tiene?

-Venga, síganme-las tres se dirigieron a uno de los rincones de la tienda, hay estaban los peluches más baratos, no eran muy lindos y tampoco muchos, pero Chizu encontró uno perfecto para Ryu, un Onigiri con botones como ojos, estaba medio sucio, pero era el presupuesto justo por el que Chizu podía pagar.

-¡Es perfecto! Lo lavo y queda como nuevo. A Ryu le va a encantar, jajajajajaja-Ayane no se opuso al horrible peluche que le quería comprar, ya que era imposible hacerla cambiar de opinión una vez que se decidía, y seguramente Ryu ya estaba acostumbrado a los tacaños regalos de Chizu-. Me lo llevo.

-Okay-dijo la señorita, tomó el peluche y lo llevó a la caja automática.

Ya estaba pagado y las dos se dirigían directo a casa, cuando…

-¡Chicas! ¡Que hacen por acá!-"¡No puede ser!" Pensaron las dos.

-Que haces aquí Pin-Dijo Ayane fríamente.

-Acaso no puedo pasear por el mall.

-No cerca de nosotros Dijo Ayane, ellos dos siempre han tenido una relación de ese tipo, así que Pin no se sintió herido ni mucho menos.

-Que buen humor tienes hoy, seguramente es porque no tienes una pareja de San Valentín-dijo en tono burlón-Veo que tu sí-Se dirigió a Chizu-¿Se podría saber quién es? Es Ryu ¿Cierto?-Dijo en tono burlón.

-No te incumbe, ya ándate-dijo Chizu.

-Pero si este es un lugar público, puedo ir donde sea.

-No molestes, ándate.

-Está bien, pero no se enojen-Tras haber dicho eso, se alejó. Caminó un rato sin rumbo alguno. Pero de pronto vio a Kazehaya rojo de ira mirando hacía el otro lado, le siguió la vista y pudo ver…

-Sadako, ya elegí el chocolate y quiero mostrártelo de sorpresa, así que quédate afuera esperando mientras lo pago, ahí hay una silla.

-Está bien-Sawako se fue a sentar y estaba a punto de mirar la tienda de al frente, pero su celular sonó y empezó a buscarlo en su bolso.

Kento pagó y Sawako ya había colgado, fue una llamada rápida, ya que habían llamado por error.

-¡Sadako! ¡Sadako!-gritaba Kento a todo pulmón muy feliz sin vergüenza saliendo de la tienda- ¡Mira! ¡Mira! ¿Te gusta este chocolate?

-Que lindo-Dijo Sawako sorprendida, era una gran caja con forma de corazón que llevaba chocolates en su interior y una Rosa pegada fuera-. Me encantó.

-Que bueno, ¿Te tinca si nos vamos?

Sawako asintió.

-Te… ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?-Dijo nerviosa, mientras los dos caminaban uno al lado del otro.

-Si, que pasa.

-¿Para quién son estos chocolates?

-Mmm…-Su mirada estaba perdida- ¿Me juras que no se lo dirás a nadie hasta la fiesta?- Sawako asintió-. Ayane, son para con la mirada perdida nuevamente, pero rápidamente se repuso y puso una de sus grandes y burlonas sonrisas. Sawako quedó sorprendida, pero sin palabras. Lo encontraba tan tierno que a Kento le gustase Ayane, no se lo podía creer.

-¡No puede ser! No puede ser-gritó Shota para si mismo fucsia de la ira.

-Veo que te quitaron a tu novia-Dijo Pin en tono burlón apareciendo de la nada y a la vez sorprendiendo a Shota.

-Que… ¡Que haces aquí!

-Iba caminando y vi como ese niño te quitaba a tu novia-dijo nuevamente en tono burlón.

-¡No me la quitaron!-hubo un corto momento de silencio- ¡A demás no es mi novia!

-No lo será si dejas que se valla con él-Shota se quedó en silencio-. Vi como le daba chocolates a Sadako, ¿Vas a dejar que esto se quede así? Se veían muy enamorados.

-Pero es que no sé que podría hacer.

-Anda, corre, persíguela, no dejes que se la lleve.

-¡Si! ¡Si! ¡Lo haré!-dijo entusiasmado-¿Pero y si no la encuentro?-dijo mientras volvía a deprimirse.

-Cómprale el oso de peluche mas grande que veas y el mejor chocolate que encuentres-dijo en tono apurado mientras Kazehaya asentía estirando las piernas para prepararse a correr-. Vamos ¡Ve!

Kazehaya empezó a correr como nunca en su vida lo había hecho antes.

-¡Me debes una!-Gritó Pin a lo lejos. Kazehaya corría y corría sin parar, llegó a la salida del mall, pero ya era demasiado tarde, ya no estaban.

Sawako se estaba arreglando para la fiesta con sus amigos y Kazehaya, ya tenía los regalos en una bolsita y estaba completamente lista.

Ya estaba saliendo de su casa y de repente alguien la llamo.

-¡Sawako!-Gritó sonrojado, nunca la llama por su nombre, pero este fue un impulso que le salió desde el corazón. Sawako también se sonrojó ya que notó que era Kazehaya y la había llamdo por su nombre.

-Kuronuma- Dijo Kazehaya jadeando cuando logró llegar donde ella-, por fin te encontré.

-Que… que pasa-pudo notar que llevaba un enorme oso de peluche y una caja de chocolates.

-Vi que Kento te estaba dando unos chocolates en el mall y que los aceptaste, no sabía que te gustara Kento- Sawako trató de hablar, pero el prosiguió- No me importa que te guste él,_nunca me voy a rendir, porque... porque..._ Toma-dijo completamente sonrojado al igual que ella y le ofreció los dos enormes regalos.


End file.
